The Starverse
is the last episode of the third season of Star Teens Unite!. Summary *Part 1: As the Star Teens chase after Queen Vampira, who's taking Veronica as hostage, they follow her and boost the confidence of the first universe...meeting the Star Teens 2106. *Part 2: The saga continues as the Star Teens follow Vampira and Veronica to the next world...the gender-swapped reality where they meet the male versions of themselves! *Part 3: Next, they follow her to the next world...Star Teens Noir, where everything is black and white, and sets off in the 1930's. *Part 4: They end up in the next world of the bird world, where they meet their bird versions. *Part 5: The Star Teens enter the next universe - only to find themselves 2D as drawings. They're in the Live Action Unverse, with a Sentai-like feel to it. *Part 6: They chase after her in the last world of the Arabian Knights in Dubai. There, they meet their Arabian counterparts, the Star Harems, who both have the same powers *Part 7: The girls have finally made it back to Orlando just in time, as all their counterparts from different universes (Star Teens 2106, Male Star Teens, Star Teens Noir, Star Birds, Live Action, and Star Harems) join forces with them to conquer Vampira and save Veronica. Synopsis Major Events Travelling through different dimensions. Debuts Characters *Ella *Inidra *Sandra *Felicia *Lisa *Tanya *Sheila *Veronica *Queen Vampira *Tauron *Colossus *Eva, Ida, Sarah, Farrah, Lola, Tasia, and Stella (the Star Teens 2106) *Vampira 2106 *Ethan, Ira, Steven, Felix, Leonard, Tony, and Sherman (gender-swapped Star Teens) *King Vampiro (gender-swapped Vampira) *Victor (gender-swapped Veronica) *Noir Ella, Noir Inidra, Noir Sandra, Noir Felicia, Noir Lisa, Noir Tanya, and Noir Sheila (the Star Teens Noir) *Noir Veronica *Elmo, Andrew, Sam, Fred, Liza, Tommy, and Sally (the Star Birds) *Queen Vultura (the vulture version of Vampira) *Vincent (black bird version of Veronica) *Live Action Ella, Live Action Inidra, Live Action Sandra, Live Action Felicia, Live Action Lisa, Live Action Tanya, Live Action Shiela *Harem Ella, Harem Inidra, Harem Sandra, Harem Felicia, Harem Lisa, Harem Tanya, Harem Sheila (Star Harems) *The Kaliph *Prince Kevin *Harem Veronica Voice Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya, Noir Tanya, Harem Tanya, Tasia *Ben Diskin - Fred *Candi Milo - Liza *Clancy Brown - Colossus *Cree Summer - Queen Vampira *Dante Basco - Leonard *David Kaufman - Elmo *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron, Andrew *Donald Glover - Sherman *Drake Bell - Ethan *Grey Griffin - Sandra, Noir Sandra, Harem Sandra, Sarah *Jake T. Austin- Tony *Jeff Bennett - Queen Vultura *Jennifer Hale - Veronica, Noir Veronica, Harem Veronica *Josh Keaton - Steven, Felix, Prince Kevin *Josh Peck - Ira *Kari Wahlgren - Ella, Noir Ella, Harem Ella, Eva *Kate Micucci - Inidra, Noir Inidra, Harem Inidra, Ida *Keith Ferguson - Tommy *Kevin Michael Richardson - King Vampiro, Kaliph *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila, Noir Sheila, Harem Sheila, Stella *Kittie - Sally *Quinton Flynn - Victor *Rob Paulsen - Sam *S. Scott Bullock - Vincent *Tara Strong - Felicia, Noir Felicia, Harem Felicia, Farrah *Vyvan Pham - Lisa, Noir Lisa, Harem Lisa, Lola Script Songs Trivia *The Star Birds resemble Muppet birds, albeit with longer legs and longer necks; Elmo, the leader, resembles Sesame Street's Little Bird and the other Star Birds resemble the ones from "The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence". Vultura resembles Vlad Vladikoff from Dr. Seuss' "Horton Hears a Who". Unlike every Star Teen, they never wear masks at all; they're all colors, and they have powers the Star Teens have. *The Star Harems very similar to their current counterparts (same colors, same powers, same voice actors) except that they wear their harem outfits, baggy trousers, gold bracelets, and non-transparent face veils. The Star Teens Noir resemble 1930's Star Teens, complete with tie-on Star Teen face masks. *The Star Teen 2106 segment is CG animated, and the Star Birds segment has a different cartoon animation, similar to Muppet birds. *The Star Teen live-action segment features the main characters played by teen actresses, but it's unknown who will play them. In the last chapter, the live-action Star Teens become animated cartoons (a la Ultimate Spider-Man). Mistakes Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Star Teens Unite!